Kinetic studies of reactions of the diastereomeric 7,8-diol 9,10-epoxides of benzo (a) pyrene (BAP) with nucleotides and nucleosides in aqueous solutions will be carried out. Kinetic results indicate that the BAP diol epoxides are very reactive toward 5'-guanosine monophosphate and initial product studies indicate substantial covalent binding of diol epoxide to the nucleotide. Additional product studies will be conducted to determine the nature and extent of binding. Similar kinetic and product studies of the reactions of diol epoxides with adenosine and adenosine monophosphate will be initiated.